War and Famine, Death and Disease
by orphen chica
Summary: WIP. After the death of the Dursley's, the bond that has kept Harry safe has been destroyed. The Ministry has discoved that the Dursley's were not Harry's last remaining blood relatives. Are these other relatives the means for Harry to defeat the Dark Lor
1. Chapter 1: Letters

Title: War and Famine, Death and Disease

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, and WB did the movies. Also I haveread way too much fanfiction to know how much is my own work. If you lay claim to something tell me and I will give you credit.

WARNING:Depending on your definition possible Mary-sue

AU after fourth year, though it incorporates book 5 possible spoilers for book 6

OOCness of Canon Characters

Rated high for possible future content.

My First Fic

Summary: After the death of the Dursley's, the bond that has kept Harry safe has been destroyed. The Ministry has discoved that the Dursley's were not Harry's last remaining blood relatives. Are these other relatives the means for Harry to defeat the Dark Lord?

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter 1

Prologue/ Letters

Thursday: Surrey, England

It occurred just one week after Harry Potter returned to Privet Drive on completion of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's guardians, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were having a traditional three course dinner at the new restaurant in town. The two of them left the resturant after Vernons drinking three glasses of Claret and a jot of port. As Petunia did not drive, Vernon got behind the wheel, despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Due to the conditions of the road, weather, and Vernon's inebriation, Vernon lost control of his ex-police Humber Super Snipe. He was driving across the bridge, and as he accelerated the car fish-tailed and the car broke through the guard rails of the bridge, plunging into the river below. This resulted in the desrtuction of their two lives, and the razing of the wards surrounding number 4 Privet Drive.

These wards had been placed upon the house by Albus Dumbledore the day Harry went under the care of the Dursleys, and had held true for over thirteen years. Put there to protect Harry from Dark Magic and the newly resurrected Dark Lord Voldemort, all it took to destroy these wards was one car crash by a drunken egotistical fool.

_Mr Harry Potter_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_With sincere regret, we of the Ministry must pass on our deepest condolences for the unfortunate deaths of your guardians, Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley who have passed away due to a single vehicle car crash. Your Aunt, Ms Marge Dursley has agreed to open her house to your cousin, but for reasons unknown to the ministry, has refused to offer you board. Therefore, until a suitable guardian is found, you are required to remain at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Cordially,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

_ooo_

_My Dearest Harry,_

_Due to recent occurrences, such as the delayed re-warding of the school, you shall be remaining at Arabella Figg's house until Friday evening when Professor Snape will bring you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry dear boy about the fate that befell your aunt and uncle._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_ooo_

_Mister Potter,_

_Unfortunatley for me, I will be flooing to the home of Madam Figg at precisely 6 o'clock in the evening tomorrow. Have your belongings ready to go. No excuses for tardiness will be accepted._

_Professor Severus Snape._

_ooo_

'Great, just great,' Harry thought to himself. 'So what if my aunt and uncle died, why do I have to be picked up by the Great Greasy Git himself.'

Harry was woken from his musings when Arabella Figg called loudly from the front door for him to hurry and get his things together. He grabbed his precious few personal belongings and carried them down stairs. Harry then opened the cuboard under the stairs, he then attempted to place his possessions into his trunk, which being already filled with books, robes, and other items needed for school, was incredibly hard to close. When he had finally managed this, he began to drag his trunk behind him as he followed Mrs Figg to her house on Wisteria Walk.

------------------------------------

A bit earlier: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

-------------------------------------

Down the main passagway of the dungeons in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape sat at his desk. He was redesigning the curriculum for his potions classes. In particular, those of the fifth years. Severus was just deciding whether the Gryffindors would be more likley to spoil the _Contemptio_potion or the _Tactus _salve, and thus which one he should teach.

As he was deciding on this dilema, he felt a nauseating sensation ripple through his stomach. Severus had only felt this phenomenon once before, and that was when his sister Kyela and himself had initiated a _Familia Vinculum _when they were back in Hogwarts as students themselves. The _Familia Vinculum _or family bond they had used was designed to be an early warning system to alert the family members that one amongst them is in danger from outside forces.

"S ' ' t." He exclaimed, "Kyela, what have you you gotten yourself into."

Severus raced through the school towards the Headmaster's office. He yelled the password to the stone gargoyle, and strode up the rotating staircase.

"Severus, What brings you up here at this time of night?" Asked Dumbledore

"Headmaster, I need to visit my sister in Australia, I believe that she may be in danger."

"Now calm down, Severus. Why do believe this?"

"The _Familia Vinculum_ in place upon my family by both myself and Kyela is warning me of a danger, and as my sister and I are the only remaining heirs to the Snape bloodline, she is the only one that the bond could be indicating is in danger. I must go to her headmaster." Snape said forceably.

"Ah, well Severus I do not believe that you need worry, as I have just received this missive from the Ministry. Maybe you should read it."

Severus accepted the letter from the Headmaster, and began to read.

_ooo_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster's Office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of HSoWaW_

_The Ministry wishes to inform you of the untimely demise of Harry Potter's guardians, Mr and Mrs Vernon Dursley. The cause of death has been determined as a single vehicle car accident, with no sign of magical interference. In an attempt to find suitable guardians, Ministry officials have discovered that Mister Potter is of Snape blood, and as such now has two previously unknown blood relatives, Professor Severus S. Snape, and Professor Kyela E. Snape. Due to Mr Potters age we have sent an owl requesting that Professor Kyela E. Snape return to England, and that both she and Professor Severus S. Snape share time and protect Mr Potter during the holiday periods. As the cognatus vinculum placed upon his previous relatives shall automatically transfer to all three of them, and at the end of Mr Potters fifth year he may decide with whom he wants to live, if the Snapes agree of course._

_As it will take time for Professor Kyela E. Snape to relocate, we at the Ministry believe that the safest place for him is in Professor Severus S. Snape's proximity. The wards are expected to last up to twenty-four hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge,_

_Minister of magic_

_ooo_

Severus looked up at the Headmaster

"You knew, all this time, didn't you? Old fool. We _will _discuss this Headmaster, but at the present time I have a boy to prepare for. Goodnight Headmaster."

The door slammed shut as he left the room.

"Goodnight Severus" Albus sighed.

---------------------------------------

Meanwhile: Clare Valley, South Australia

---------------------------------------

Kyela Snape was returning from flying over the lush Clare Valley, and its many wineries and vineyards, upon an Aethonan mare. This chestnut coloured winged horse was lightly covered in sweat. It gracefully landed on the ground outside the Royale Lines Stud in one of its many meticulously kept yards. As Kyela led the horse back to its stall she noticed a majestic Granian stallion in one of the far stalls, she handed the Aethonan back to one of the workers and headed towards the stallion.

This magical horse-like creature turned its head and looked at her, at that moment she felt a deep bond with the animal, and knew she had to have him. Kyela walked down the stable lane towards this august stallion. The coat of this animal was white, and it had points of charcoal grey, also, upon its wings each feather was tipped with the same dark colour. It whickered at Kyela. As she reached the stall, Kyela ran her hand over the name plate upon the door.

'Mith' Kyela read.

Mith then reached out of the stall and placed his muzzle on Kyela's shoulder, breathing lightly in her ear. The stable manager saw her standing with the Granian and went over to her. As he was walking towards her Kyela spoke to him.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Well," the stable manager replied. "He is one of the most pureblooded horses we own. His bloodlines contain those of both Pegasus and Sleipnir."

"So, how much for both him and the Aethonan mare I just tried?"

"Forty Three, for him, 'cause of his bloodlines. Twenty Four for her."

"I'll take them."

"Well Ms. Snape, I shall head to the main office to prepare the sale documentation. Would you care to join me, or remain here?"

"I will stay here for a moment, and head to the office to arrange payment shortly thank you."

As the stable manager walked away, Kyela, much like Severus, felt a nauseating sensation run through her body. Unlike Severus though, she had felt this phenomenon many times in her past. Kyela shrugged this feeling off as Severus leaving to a Death Eater Meeting like she had in the past.

That was, at least, until the owls appeared. As she was heading back to the horses, a barn owl carrying two letters landed on the stable door, and hooted at her. Kyela reached over and accepted the letters from the owl.

"Do you need a reply for any of these." Kyela asked the owl.

The barn owl clicked its beak at her in an affirmative way.

"Okay then."

Kyela looked over the letters and noticed the seal that represented the Australian Ministry of Magic on the first letter, while the second bore the seal of the British MOM. As Kyela's curiosity would not allow her to leave the letter from the Australian Ministry of Magic until later, she opened that letter first.

ooo

Professor Kyela Snape

Stables Block A

Royale Lines Stud

This letter has been sent by the Australian Ministry of Magic to certify authenticity of the accompanying letter. The attached letter has been forwarded and re-owled to you by the Australian Ministry of Magic due to the sender's lack of recipient address, and the use of a foreign owl.

Alexander Townsend

Ministry Official, Department of International Cooperation and Communication

ooo

Professor Kyela Snape,

Due to the untimely deaths of Mr Vernon Dursley and Mrs Petunia Dursley, it has come to the attention of the British Ministry of Magic that Mrs Petunia Dursley is not Mr Potter's last remaining relative.

It has been shown that the late Mrs Lily Potter was adopted by the Evans family, and that it was one Elizabeth Snape that placed her up for adoption. After finding this information, the Ministry discovered that Severus Snape and Lily Evans are fraternal twins, thus both yourself and Professor Severus Snape are blood relatives of Mr Harry Potter.

Due to this newly aquired information, we of the British Ministry of Magic request that you return to England and that both you and Professor Severus S. Snape share time with Mr Potter during the holiday periods. As the _Sanguis Vinculum_ placed upon his previous relatives will transfer to the three of you, at the end of Mr Potters fifth year, he may decide with whom he wants to live, if both you and Professor Severus Snape agree of course.

Sincerely

Cornelius Fudge

British Minister of Magic

_ooo_

_Minister Corneilius Fudge_

_Minister's Office_

_British Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Mr. Fudge,_

_I am grateful for this oppurtunity to meet my nephew. Although I have created a life here in Australia, I would like to return to England. I have recently aquired two winged horses, one granian and one aethonan. I would like to reqest permission to bring them with me. To do this, I must appeal to both the Australian and British Ministry of Magic to allow intercontinental transfer of magical creatures. I also ask that I be informed if my appeal is either accepted or denied as soon as possible as to start making arrangements._

_Thanking you_

_Kyela E. Snape_

_ooo_

_Ministry Official Alexander Townsend_

_Department of International Cooperation and Communication_

_To Alexander Townsend_

_Due to reasons unexpected, I am finding myself to be moving back to England. I have recently aquired two winged horses, one granian and one aethonan. I would like to reqest that I be able to bring them with me, I am appealing to both the Australian and British Ministry of Magic for permission to transport them. I request that I be informed if my appeal is either accepted or denied as soon as possible as to start making arrangements._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Kyela Snape_

_ooo_

_Severus Snape_

_Slytherin Head of House Quarters_

_Dungeons_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Brother,_

_I have just been informed of our dear nephew's predicament and have agreed to move back to England to be closer to both of you. I shall be moving to The Castle within the week. I hope that you will join me there._

_Your Sister_

_Kyela_

_ooo_

Kyela turned and looked at the owl waiting for the reply it was to carry.

"Okay thanks for waiting." The owl just blinked at her. "Can you take these letters to the Australian Ministry of Magic, they should forward the other two to my brother and the British Ministry of Magic."

With that the Owl took of and disappeared, and after a few seconds a single feather fluttered to the ground.

tbc.

----------------------------------------------------

**Sense of feeling / touch –********_tactus _**

**Contempt – _contemptio_**

**Family Bond – _familia vinculum_**

**Blood bond – _sanguis vinculum_**

**Granian/Aethonan – Winged Horses, more information in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander**

A/N Contains Spoilers for #4 GOF I know, you are going to ask me why wasn't the bond activated earlier. I'll tell you. Due to the protection in place upon Harry after his mothers death, the bond was based upon Lily thus there was no chance of danger showing through the bond...she's dead. Now Riddle broke the protection when he used Harry's blood thus the bond now reflects the danger Harry is in.

----------------------------------------------------

If you have managed to read down to here Thank You.

Hopefully the breaks, astrixes, italics, etc. work

Please review

And you really, really, really shouldn't expect quick updates from me. .

So thanks again mates.

----------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Not mine never, never will be.

-----------

G'Day Readers, I hope this was updated quickly enough for you, for you that didn't think it was, this is likely to be one of the quickest updates of my story. This is also the third attempt at writing this chapter. It finally turned out suitable. I would also like to point out that I am dropping the rating until a higher one is needed.

I'd like to remind you of the warnings in first chapter.

It is an AU after book four

There is Out of Character areas of this story for multiple characters.

And this is likely to be a Mary-Sue, depending on your definition of the term.

LOOK HERE: Also I would like to say that many queries may pop up about areas of this story much will be made clear in the next few chapters.

/Parsaltounge/

------------

Little Whinging, Surrey

------------

"Harry," Arabella Figg called up from the lounge, "Harry, a letter just arrived for you."

Harry groaned, and arose from his prone position upon the bed. As he headed towards the lounge room he wondered from whom the letter could be. Mrs Figg handed him the letter as he entered the room, and stepped away to give Harry some privacy. Harry opened the letter and quickly looked at the bottom to find who the letter was from. It was from Dumbledore.

_ooo_

_My Dear Harry,_

_As the Muggles say, every cloud has a silver lining. I have received word from the ministry saying they have found new guardians for you. These guardians are also of the magical world, and thus should provide greater protection against Voldemort. What you may, or may not, find disconcerting is that these guardians are none other than Professor Snape and his sister, who you have not met as she lives in Australia._

_The Ministry, after an intense investigation, has discovered that your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were not your only relatives. Though the Potter line has ended, with the exception of you of course, it has been discovered that you mother was adopted. Her birth name was Lillian Rosalee Snape, fraternal twin of your Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Severus did not know this as his parents kept it a secret, the only other person that knew was Elizabeth Snape, Severus's aunt, who was the one that put Lily up for adoption. The Ministry has decided to allow both Professor Snape and his sister Kyela custody of yourself for a year before you decide with whom you shall reside. Kyela Snape has kindly agreed to move back to England from Australia for the year, and may, at the end of the year, decide to stay longer. She should be arriving at Snape Castle at the end of next week._

_I sincerely hope you can find happiness with these guardians, my boy._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_ooo_

'Bloody Hell.' Harry thought venomously. 'I can NOT believe that I'm related to that git.'

"Excuse me, Mrs Figg, but I have to go and think about this." He said politely as possible, as he then turned and ran up to the room he was staying in.

----------

It was at 5:58pm Severus Snape strode down Wisteria Walk with a constant scowl. His day had been a busy one. Between getting his quarters suitable for Potter to stay in, and apparating to the Snape Manor to supervise the House Elves as they began to organise and repair any problems of the Manor and its grounds so that it would be suitable for Potter, Kyela and Himself. This had left him in a foul mood, and his mood hadn't improved by the time he rapped upon the door of Number 17 Wisteria Walk.

The door was cautiously cracked open by Arabella Figg.

"Good Evening Professor." She said, opening the door the rest of the way, inviting him in courteously.

"Good Evening, Arabella." replied Severus, attempting to supress his mood for his nephew. 'Merlin, he can't be my nephew, not _Golden Boy_'. As he walked into the living room he saw Harry shoving the last remaining items into his trunk.

"Mr. Potter, are you ready?" Professor Snape asked, astonishly, with less than his usual malice.

"Nearly Professor." Harry answered, while placing his invisibility cloak, and the photo album of his parents in his trunk. "Done."

Severus shrunk Harry's trunk to the size of a match box, and placed it in his pocket.

"Mr. Potter, I will be apparating us to the Hogwarts main gates, make sure you hold on to my arm tight. I wouldn't want you to splinch yourself. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

"Yes."

"We may not be in class, Mr Potter but you will still show proper respect." His temper flaring once again.

"Yes, Professor" Harry Replied. 'Git.' was added silently.

Severus held his arm out, and Harry grabbed it and held on tight. The profesor then apparated the two of them to Hogwarts.

-----

Suddenly the two figures appeared just outside the Main Gates to Hogwarts.

"Follow me, boy." Severus said to Harry, as he walked towards the castle. Harry watched him walk away for a moment before he realised that he was ment to be following. The rest of the walk to the castle dungeons was made in silence.

Severus suddenly stopped in front of a canvas depicting the four riders of the apocalypse.

"This painting is the guardian of my quarters. Each rider goes by either their own name or by the atribute that they represent, either War, Famine, Death, or Pestilence. For each name or atribute there is a password. I recommend, Mr. Potter that you try to remember the passwords associated to the Riders atributes, and recall that although War and Famine are most likely to ask for their password, any of the Riders may ask."

As he finished speaking one of the riders came forward upon his chestnut destrier.

"What's this Severus, a guest? Haven't seen one of those down here in a while." The Rider asked, with a slight drawl to his voice. Harry vaguely recalled the voice, but was unable to recall who it had belonged to.

"Ah, War, just the Rider I was after. War, this is Harry Potter, he will be staying here for about a week. Potter this is War, recognise him by the chestnut destrier. Famine rides the black, Pestilence the white-grey, and Death rides upon a flea-bitten grey." Severus explained. "Very well, War, _Draco Dormiens_."

"Very well, Severus" War relpied snidely, while opening the way to Severus' quarters.

Harry observed Severus' quarters as he entered the room. The effect was completely unexpected. Where as Harry expected the walls to be either black, or green and silver, they were pale blue with thin silver embossed patterned wallpaper. The stone floors were almost fully covered with a luxurious, dark brown woven rug. A tan coloured, leather lounge suite faced a well tended fire in a large, walk in fireplace. Bookcases lined the far wall, filled to capacity with books. Overall, the room Harry was looking at was worthy of a place in the Wizarding Homes magazines.

"Must be quite the surprise, Potter." Severus stated, sarcastically .

"After the last few days, not much is surprising, sir." Harry replied.

"Well Mr. Potter, I suppose I should tell you the rules you are to obey during your stay here. One, you are not to leave these rooms without first letting me know. Two, you are not to leave the castle without my permission. Three, you are not to leave the grounds at all. Four, you are not to enter my bedroom or laboratory unless it is a dire emergency, nothing less than death eaters breaking down the castle wards. Your room is the first door on the left of the hall, my study is through the second on the left, you can use this to do your studies. My bedroom is the first on the right, and my laboratory is accessed through the second door on the right. Any Questions?"

"Just one, sir. What can I tell Sirius about where I am?"

"Whatever you wish, Mr Potter, as long as you allow me to spell the letter as to only allow _Black_ to read it. In my study there is parchment, ink and quills. As long as you remember to be careful with any of my belongings, you may enter at anytime, especially as you cannot possibly enter any of the locked drawers. If you need me Mr. Potter I will be in my laboratory, just ask the portait to come get me." With that said, Severus strode down the hall and into his lab, his black robes flowing behind him.

Harry walked towards the study and entered the room. This room too was a surprise, and the inside had been magically enlarged. Towards the middle of the room, there was a large dark timber desk. The desk Harry noted was facing a tapestry that completely covered one wall. The tapestry portrayed a nundu fighting a werewolf, while in the dark edges, a stag, rat, and grim looked in from the right, and from the left, a stallion, spider, and basilisk looked on. Occasionally, Harry noted, the basilisk or grim looked ready to join the fight only to be stopped by the stallion or stag. The rest of the walls were lined with book shelves, and some of the book cases formed alcoves, and as with the book cases in the lounge, these too were filled to overflowing with leatherbound books.

As Harry walked over to the black desk, he recognised the wood to be ebony, and saw in the righthand corner, ivory inlays depicting a skeleton horse in a stilled gallop. At the front of the desk sat a crystal and filigree inkwell with a gemstone imbeded in the top, and two quills atop a letter. Despite his attempts to leave Snapes personal buisness, well, personal, Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he picked up the letter and began to read.

_ooo_

_Dear Brother,_

_Happy Belated Birthday. I know this has arrived at least two months too late, and I apologise. I decided to wait so that I could send your wand at the same time. Its made of Queensland Walnut, 11 ¼ inches long and has a core made from the tail feather of the Augurey coated in the venom of the Acromantula and Basilisk. Balanced but deadly, a good wand for potions and curses, or so I am told. Now onto the rest of your gifts, I hope you like them. The gemstone set in the inkwell cap is opal, and the crystal has white gold filligree decorating it. The large quill is the tail feather of the Superb Lyrebird, and the shorter quill is a Kookaburra feather._

_It has been a while since we have written to each other, although not much has happened 'Down-Under'. I do hope that this letter finds you in good health. How are your classes going? Well I hope, with the exceptions of Neville and Harry which your previous letters to me continuosly pointout, should be kept as far away from the Potions classes as possible._

_In relation to the question you asked, though I don't believe you expected an answer, yes I do remember both Frank and Alice Longbottom from Hogwarts. Frank was a year above Lucius, in Gryffindor I do believe, while Alice was a Hufflepuff in my year. Frank did well in Potions, well enough to get an E, but that is just about it, Alice on the other hand, had a greenthumb, but her potions work left a lot to be desired, and exploded a potion in every second class. It sounds like young Neville has the same problem, and knowing you, dearest brother, you are not helping things with your short fuse and firy temper. Not to mention your appalling habit of swooping around like a bat. _

_Now concerning your young Mr. Potter, I truly doubt that he is as bad as you are making him out to be. Stand back for a moment and try to see him for who he really is, and not as a mix of James' cruelty, and Lily's betrayal. He is his own person, Severus, somewhere in your heart you know that._

_Again Happy Birthday._

_Your Sister_

_Kyela._

_ooo_

Harry was please that Kyela at least had an open mind about him and was partially looking foreward to meeting her. He carefully placed the letter back from where it was, and than opened the top righthand drawer to find the parchment, and found that the top left held the quills, and an inkwell. He then started to write his own letter.

_ooo_

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you? I hope you are well, and keeping out of reach of the Ministry. I don't know if you've heard, but my uncle and aunt died. That's not nessecarily a bad thing, as I am now staying a Hogwarts...for now. The thing is though, the Ministry claims that Snape, no you didn't read wrong, Snape is my uncle, and I have to stay with him and his sister for a year before I can choose which one to stay with until I turn seventeen. I don't think it will be too hard a choice though, an evil git that has made my life misrable for the last few years, or some chick that seems to stand up for me (Snape left a letter on his desk in which she told him to 'Stand back for a moment and try to see him for who he really is, not as a mix of James' cruelty, and Lily's betrayal' do you know what she was talking about?) _

_Can you tell me anything about her?_

_Thanks _

_Harry_

_ooo_

Harry finished the letter and headed out of the study across to the door that Snape went through. He saw the painting guarding the door, a savannah scene with some Acacia trees, and a leopard having climbed one of them, lay along a stong shaded branch. Harry didn't see any one in the painting, and as he reached for the door a voiced hissed out at him from the painting and a black mamba slithered into veiw, its grey-brown scales glistening in the light of the painting's sun. It opened its mouth, flashing its fangs, and Harry jerked his hand back.

/Don't! You stupid human/ the snake hissed. /Stupid Human can't go down there. If Master is disturbed, the potion might be ruined, and on the full moon the werewolf can't control itself, harms other Stupid Humans that cross its path./

/He's making the Wolfsbane Potion/ Harry asked in the silibant language of Parsaltounge.

/Yes, he is./ The Snake said. /You can talk/ The thought that the human was speaking to it just sinking in.

/Yes, I was wondering if you could get Snape for me/

/No. But I can tell him that you require assitance, if you tell me what for./

/Could you tell him that I've finished my letter to Sirius/

/That I can do, Human./ With that said the snake slithered to the edge of the painting and disapeared as it left the barriers of the frame. As it left his veiw the thought crossed Harry's mind, 'How can the snake get Snape to understand Parsaltounge?'

Soon after, the snake came back to its frame./ He shall be here shortly./ and headed to the tree the leopard was lying in as a herd of Thomson's gazelle walked past, unknowing of the potential death overhead.

Suddenly the portait started to open. "Potter," Snape said "Give me your letter."

Harry gave the letter to the Potions Master. When he had been given the letter, Severus whispered a spell, and gave it back to Harry.

"You can send it now if you like, your owl should be here by now. The passwords you should know are, for War, _Draco Dormiens_. For Famine, the password is _Toujours pur_. Though it is unlikley that Death or Pestilence will come forward, the password for Pestilence is _Not all female Prince's are Princess'_ and finally the password for Death is _Not all Princes are royalty_." Snape then turned and went back down to his Lab.

Harry then headed to the castle owlery to send his letter, hoping he wouldn't need to remember the many passwords.

---------

Australian Academy of Magics

---------

_ooo_

_To Ms K Snape,_

_Your application to transport magical creatures has been approved. This approval allows for the international transport of two(2) winged horses. Though we bring to your attention the necessity of receiving import permission from England, and that a copy of the English approval is forwarded to this office for our records, and notify us of the date you plan to move. We of the Australian Ministry wish you luck in your travels._

_Ministry Official Alexander Townsend_

_Department of International Cooperation and Communication_

_Australian Ministry of Magic_

_ooo_

_Dear Ms Snape_

_We of the British Ministry of Magic send our approval for the international transport of two(2) winged horses, subject to the following conditions._

_- Payment of Importing Fees,_

_- Innoculations of animals,_

_- A Veterinarian Check, _

_- Quarantine on arrival( expected to take approximatley 48 hours.), and_

_- Address of Stabling._

_If you need any help with these, please do not hesitate to contact our Department._

_Yours sincerely _

_Randolph Hallows _

_Department of International Cooperation and Communication_

_British Ministry of Magic_

_ooo_

Kyela Snape realized that after complying with this approval there is little holding her back from leaving Australia, bar her job at the Australian Academy of Magics. She decided that now was the time to see the Headmistress.

Kyela was walking down a corridor of the Academy, as she turned up one of the halls she noticed the Deputy Headmaster heading from the Headmistress' Office.

"Richard, is Ruth in?" Kyela asked

"Sure is Kyela, oh, and she's changed the password again its now _Dog's Eye and Dead Horse_." He replied.

"Thanks Richard." Kyela replied, wishing the passwords were other than Australian colloquialisms.

Kyela went up to the painting guarding the headmistress' office. The painting was that of the school emblem, a shield held in the claws of a dragon, and held on the bottom corners by a dingo and wedge-tail eagle. Upon the shield was an open book in front of a crossed sword and wand. The dingo turned its head towards her as she said the password, and with a nod, the painting swung open, and she walked into the room.

"Kyela, what a surprise, I didn't expect you to return so soon. How did your search for the new bloodlines go?" asked Headmistress Ruth Brookland.

"Headmistress, I found a descendant of Pegasus and Sleipnir, out in Clare Valley. But Ruth, I have also been asked by the British MoM to return to England, to help look after my nephew."

"Kyela, has something happened to Severus? I didn't know he had children. How long will you be gone?"

"At least a year, Ruth, but it may be longer. And so with regret, I must resign from my positions here."

"Are you sure there is no other way to handle this. You are needed here, and moving to England is a big step." The Headmistress asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I have not taken this matter lightly, but it is family, and I feel that I don't have any choice. I am sorry, but I must go."

"Very well, Kyela, we here at the Australian Academy of Magics will be very sorry to see you go."

"Thank you, Ruth. I'm sorry to be leaving, but getting to see my new family member is important to me."

Kyela then turned and headed towards her quarters to pack. As she headed towards her rooms she felt an extreme burning sensation in her forearm. As she looked down at the skull and snake mark adorning her arm, she knew she could not return to the Dark Lord now that she was becoming Harry Potters guardian. She would have to bear this pain and hope that the Riders would stay true.

-----------

Please, Please, Please Review.Anonymous reveiws arenow enabled.And I would like to say...feel free to guess at who the Riders in the painting guarding Snape's are, three are cannon characters, and the passwords are clues.

I would like to thank CrystalSnape, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, anime goddes, Umber, Sarahamanda, and gizmama for reviewing.

-----------

Glossary

-----------

Dogs Eye – Aussie Rhyming Slang that means Meat Pie.

Dead Horse – Aussie Rhyming Slang that means Sauce

Wedge-Tail Eagle – Australia's largest bird of prey with a Wing Span of up to 2.5 metres

Dingo – Australia's largest carnivorous mammal. Was introduced to Australia between 3,500 and 4,000 years ago. Typically known as Australia's Wild Dog. Usually Tan in colour but can be other colours.

Basilisk – Big snake from book/movie 2.

Grim – Big dog omen of death. Sirius' Dog animagus looks like one.

Superb Lyrebird – With a tail that is shaped like the Lyre (a musical instrument) it is a mimic. This bird can imitate many birds and animals, whistles, car alarms, and even chainsaws.

Kookaburra – World's largest Kingfisher. Two types the Blue-winged and laughing Kookaburra.

Nundu – from 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander': 'This East African Beast is arguably the most dangerous in the world. A gigantic leopard that moves silently despite its size and whose breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages, it has never yet been subdued by fewer than a hundred skilled wizards working together.'

-Now consider the fact that the nesting dragons in HP4 Goblet of Fire were capable of being subdued by less than ten wizards.

Queensland Walnut- a black wood

Black Mamba – a grey brown scaled snake with a black mouth, the venom is a strong neurotoxin mixed with a cardiotoxin the average adult dose is 100 – 120mg while the lethal dose for an adult human is about 10 – 15mg.

Acromantula – giant spider, Aragog, in book and movie two was one.

Destrier – a historical term for a Warhorse


	3. Chapter 3: History Lesson

Happy New Year from Australia Everybody. Throws Confetti and streamers into the air while holding sparklers.

First things First, I'm Sorry that it took 'til the new year to get this bloody chapter out. But University was a real shocker, and study comes first.

Now I plan to follow this story to the bitter end and hope you find the patience to wait.

Thank you to Sarahamanda, Intergalactic smart-ass, DebsTheSnapeFan, dubdigit, and FireChildSlytherin5

dubdigit – leave an e-mail and I can get back to you. Hope this chapter answers your question if not you'll have to wait.

------------------

Five days had passed since Harry Potter returned to his favourite place to live, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During this time his relationship with Snape showed improvement, if only slightly. Harry was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the Snape's quarters, when he heard a knock sound upon the door, then it was repeated.

"Harry, could you get that." Severus called from his study.

"Sure Severus." Harry replied. Thinking back to when Snape had stopped calling him Potter.

FLASHBACK

Harry slowly opened the door to the headmaster's office, and as he entered the room, he noticed not only the Headmaster, but recognised Snapes presence in the room as well.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape snarled, "I have a meeting with the Headmaster, come back later."

"Ah, but Severus, I asked for Harry to come here for this meeting, as it concerns him as well" The Headmaster said.

"Headmaster," Harry harry asked, "What am I... are we, here for?"

"Well Harry," the Headmaster started. "I'm concerned about how you and Severus refer to each other."

"WHAT!" Severus exclaimed "Headmaster you cannot be serious."

"Oh, but Severus, I am serious. You and Harry cannot continue to call each other by your surnames. For one, Severus, your sister will soon be arriving and I can't see her being impressed by your calling your nephew in this manner, and Harry, the same will go for you. Kyela is the eldest child of the Snape family, and even though she is not the heir, she has always been, should we say ... _extreme_... about her family views. I would say that she wouldn't be happy with you calling her little brother, Snape, either."

"I understand, Headmaster, and shall strive to change my habits before Kyela arrives." Severus replied.

"Harry?" The Headmaster queried.

"Yes, Sir. I'll try too." Harry responded

END FLASHBACK

"Harry, will you get the bloody door already?" Severus called again, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. As he opened the door, he saw Headmaster Dumbledore waiting outside, wearing his traditional robes.

"Ah, Harry my boy. Good to see you. Lemon drop?" he asked pulling a tin from his robes, and offering them to Harry. "No? Very well then, could you tell me where Severus is?" grabbing a sweet for himself before returning the tin to his robes.

"Er, he's in the study, Sir" Harry replied.

"Ah" Dumbledore said as he headed off to the heavily wood decorated room.

As he entered the study, Dumbledore noticed Severus surrounded by Potion manuals and parchment documents, all showing age deterioration.

"Research, Severus, on a day like this?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I am currently trying to improve the potion for your pet werewolf."

"Very nice of you Severus, I am sure that Remus will appreciate your efforts on his behalf, but surely he would value you taking young Mr Potter outside on a day like this, just as highly."

"But, Headmaster..."

"I think a picnic by the lake would be best don't you Severus?" Not waiting for a reply, nor wanting one if truth be told, Dumbledore continued, "Very good, I'll get Dobby to get everything organized. Goodbye Severus."

Dumbledore turned and left Snape's quarters relating a fond goodbye to Harry on his way out.

After the Headmaster had left, Harry entered into the study and found the professor facing the doorway, looking somewhat stunned.

"Sir, what did Professor Dumbledore want?" Harry asked.

"The Headmaster wished to inform me that you and I are to have a picnic by the lake," Severus told him, "So go and get yourself ready. Dobby will prepare the food for our outing"

"May I bring my broom, Severus?"

"If you have nothing better to do with yourself, and just as long as I don't need to supervise your clumsy antics, Harry."

With that said, Harry rushed out of the study to his room and put on some shoes, grabbed his broom and rushed back out in time to see Snape putting on some green and gold thongs (1). As Harry came into the room, he mumbled something about his sister and Christmas, resulting in a slight blush on his cheeks as he did so.

As the two were making their way through the castle corridors to the exit, Harry's mind was racing on, thinking about his aunt, Kyela of course, not Petunia. She was due to arrive in a day or two. What would she be like? Would she look like Snape, or his mother Lily? What about her personality? Kind or acerbic? And what had the Headmaster meant when he said that she was extreme about her family views? These were just some of the questions running through his head.

As he broke from the reverie of his queries, Harry realised that they had not only left the castle, but had covered some considerable distance, and saw that they were heading towards a section of cliff above the lake. This area that Severus had chosen for their lunch was a clearing, bordered in part by the Forbidden Forrest. As Harry sat down he noted the view, the glittering of the water in the sun as though diamonds had been scattered upon its surface, and in the distance he saw the water erupted as one of the giant squids tentacles surged from the depths of the lake. Marvelling at the sight, Harry wondered how he hadn't come across this area in his previous years at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, as they entered the clearing, a House Elf appeared ,wearing a tidy white tea-towel, and a multi-coloured blouse sponsoring the Hogwart's emblem. The House Elf finger snapped, and then disappeared, leaving in its wake an elaborate picnic setting comprising a veritable plethora of succulent foods, and carafe's of various drinks, all on embossed Hogwarts plates, cups and cutlery. Comfortable cushions to sit on, and even bowls of warm lemon scented water for cleansing the fingers after eating . As he sat down, Harry was feeling ready to explode with the need to ask the questions running through his mind.

"Severus, can you tell me about my mother and my aunt." Harry asked when he and Severus had lowered themselves down, not without some slight difficulty for Snape, and settled down for lunch.

"What do you want to know, Harry?"

"I don't know exactly, its just that no one speaks much about my mother except to tell me that I have her eyes. That's is. They only thing they tell me about my father is how much I look like him."

Snape decided that spending a few minutes answering Harry's questions all at once may be ultimately beneficial with less wasted time in the future answering in bits and pieces, so, after some time to organise his answers, began.

"Well, to start with I can tell you that what everyone has been telling you is not quite true. You do have the same colour eyes as your mother, right down to the exact shade, but their shape is more like your grandmothers, which of course is my mothers. But be assured, you are no clone of James Potter either," Severus said, spitting out the name. "The hair is definitely _his, _but the rest is a blend of not just your father and mother, but your grandparents as well. Does that help?"

"Yes, Thank you Sn...Severus. But I have so many questions. one of the main things I was wondering, was is it that my mothers maiden name was Evans, and not Snape?"

"Well, according to my mother, Kyela's father Tobias, and our mother, Eileen, had an arranged married. A typical occurance in pureblood families to keep the lines free of muggle blood. Now when mother became pregnant with Kyela, Tobias was ecstatic, at least until hey found out that the child was a female. As you should know, according to pureblood rules, a female can not inherit the fortune and fame of a pureblood line, The only way the a female may continue the line is if the female stays unwed, and has no brothers or male cousins sharing the family name, illegitimate male children born from the said female would then inherit once they come of age.

"So this meant, that to keep the Snape name viable, Kyela had to remain unwed and have illegitimate male children who would inherit. Or for Eileen and Tobias to have another child, a male one. This first option is not highly appealing to those in pureblood society as it usually means the children are from muggle or muggleborn heritage. This then drags the name of the family through the proverbial mud.

"Kyela's father decided to keep trying to have a male child, meanwhile mother began to have an affair, with a muggle named Joshamee Wills. Your mother and I were a result of that affair, now I looked enough like mother to be passed of as a child of hers and Tobias, with my dark hair and my eyes dark as Eileen's grandfather's. But your mother looked too different, as she had Evans' hair, with mothers eyes, so Elizabeth, my aunt, took the child away, because my father would kill all of us for mothers betrayal.

So that's the story of how your mother became an Evans, not a Snape. I suppose you would like to know how we found out she was my sister? " Severus concluded.

"Yes, Severus" Harry said.

"It occurred during the later part of my second year, Kyela's fourth. Kyela and I were meant to be practicing for our potions finals, but instead were working on experimental potions...

FLASHBACK

The cauldron's contents bubbled red, erupting like miniature geysers into the foul smelling air, and white smoke cascading over the sides of the cauldron to evaporate from the heat, adding a smelly miasma to the general area. This mix of moisture and odious gases poured over the edge of the work benches to finally pool around the brewers feet. The brewer was about to pour a single drop of werewolf saliva, such a volatile substance to be putting into a concoction containing both aconite and silver nitrate. Just as the flask was being tipped over the mixture, a resounding knock echoed through the room, startling the brewer to drop not the one long viscous drop required, but a small stream. The potion, rather than turning to a silver colour and filling with tiny air bubbles (much the same as carbonated drinks) as it was supposed to, turned an alarming soft pink and hissed loudly and spitting into the air.

"Severus," The other person in the room called to the brewer, "Shit, _Evanesco_, what was it I had just finished telling you, about putting the saliva into the potion?"

"Not to pour, but to use the stirring rod, Kyela." Severus answered demurely.

"So why, in Merlin's name, did you pour almost the entire bottle over the mixture?" Kyela hissed angrily.

Fortunately for Severus, he was spared the need to respond, as someone obviously peeved at having to wait, knocked on the door again

With a wave of her wand and a quick incantation, Kyela unlocked and opened the door. As the door opened, Severus and Kyela sat down at the workbench near Kyela's potion, discussing the Daywalker potion (for vampires) and the overall problems of opposite elements in potions, like the aforementioned potions need for moonstones to be added during the direct light of the midday sun (or another potions need for werewolf saliva to be mixed with aconite and silver nitrate).

Once the door opened, the Potions Professor entered the room with a red haired girl at his side.

"Kyela," The professor started, "I was wondering if you could tutor Miss Lily Evans? She is in your brothers class. Lily, say hello to Ms Kyela Snape, one our finest Potions Students"

"Sure Professor." Kyela replied, and then turning to face the younger girl. "Lily, do you wish to be tutored in the fine art of potion making?"

"Yes, Please." Evans replied

"Then tutor you I shall. Lily, are you free now, or should we find another time?"

"I'm free at the moment, Kyela." Lily answered.

Kyela looked at the professor, and asked, "Is that all, sir?"

The professor looked at her and left, though not before saying, "Yes Kyela, that will be all for now."

As the door closed behind the professor, Kyela relocked the door and placed silencing charms around the room.

"So now that he's gone lets get to the fun stuff. So what are you having troubles with?"

"Mainly the Heritage Potion, and other blood based potions."

"Well," said Severus for the first time since the professor entered the room. "One of the ways you are going wrong is clearly demonstrated by that last statement. The Heritage Potion is not a blood based potion. It only uses blood to determine the ancestry of the person in question,. The blood is not actually a part of the potion. Whereas blood based potions are usually quite Dark, and use blood for the starting base of the potion."

"Well, how about we begin, and you two can start on the Heritage Potion." Kyela said, and after a momentary pause where neither of the two had made a move, she snapped. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your cauldrons out and start brewing."

Severus and Lily hurried to set up the cauldrons and start the fires underneath them, and to gather the ingredients needed for the potion. As the two of them were preparing the potion Kyela was watching over them, giving suggestions as they progressed. For over two hours this continued, until finally the potions had been completed.

"Well," Kyla said. "Everything seems to be in order. Time to test your potions. Well we each have to add our blood to a portion of the potion, and apply four drops of the mixture to a blank piece of parchment. So the two of you can divide each of your potions into three, and we will each add our blood to one portion of your prepared potions. 'Kay?"

END FLASHBACK

"We did so and then tested the mixture, the results were startling to say the least. Kyela's results were fine, as the potion isn't designed to show an individual's half-siblings. But mine and Lily's results were confusing, showing that she was my sister when, to our knowledge, we were completely unrelated. Well to figure out the results, Kyela, over the next month, brewed the _Blood Ties _potion, which is a rather dark potion designed to show all relations to the individual whose blood was used to create the potion. Well, the results as you may imagine were the same. After we saw the results, Kyela and I confronted our mother with the evidence, and demanded an explanation. After many hours of bluffing, and refusing our demands, Mother finally gave in and admitted the truth. We found out that Kyela was the daughter of our mother resulting from an illicit affair with a pure-blood wizard, while both Lily and I were the begotten from an affair with a muggle. As I said before, I looked enough like mother to be passed off as Tobias' son, but Lily did not. Kyela's father was absent at the time of our birth, so soon afterwards, Lily was taken to an orphanage to hide the evidence from not only the father, but from everyone. Lily was evidently then adopted by the Evans'. And so ends this sorry tale." Severus continued.

As Severus finished telling Harry the story, the two of them heard a rustling in the bushes behind them. As they turned around, a bear-sized black dog leapt towards them, with its fangs bared and saliva dripping from its jowls. Before the dog could reach the two of them it was intercepted mid leap by a large leopard. Once the two animals hit the ground following the mid air crash and subsequent rough landing, the leopard with superior balance and agility was first to recover, and facing the dog, transformed into a woman with long black hair, with her back facing Harry and Severus obscuring her face from the both of them.

"I told you to stay away from my brother, Mutt, or you would seriously regret it. Last time you tried to harm him, you and your friend almost died. Yet you were willing to try again." The newcomer stated, aiming a wand at the dog.

The dog just snarled at the woman, showing little fear in its demeanor.

"Transform, Mutt, I don't like talking to something that looks more intelligent than what it really is." She spoke again.

This time the dog transformed into a man, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sirius," Harry cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you away from this slimy git and his sister, Harry." The man said.

"Watch it, Mutt." The woman snarled.

"Who do you think you are to speak to Sirius like that." Harry yelled at her.

The woman turned around, and Harry noticed that she had oddly coloured eyes. One obsidian, and one Emerald.

"I'm Kyela Snape, kid. I take it you're Harry. And this Mutt is one of the remaining banes of my existence."

---------------

THONGS - Get your mind out of the gutter they are a type of shoe.

The next installment is started but I will admit I am already having trouble. The story is not pre-written and is being done one chapter at a time.

AND PLEASE REVIEW reviews make my mind think. Whether you are telling me you love it, hate it, or don't care either way. If there is any thing you want to see in the story TELL ME, I will NOT say that I will put it in but I WILL consider anything you say.


	4. Chapter 4: History Lesson II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine and never will be.

-----------

Hi everyone, I'm thinking that maybe I should run and hide. It's not quite been one YEAR since the last update. I will say that I am sorry that it took so long but my studies came first. The good news by the way is that I have finished my course and am going to graduate this week. YAY!!!

----------------

On with the story……

---------------

Last time:

This time the dog transformed into a man, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Sirius," Harry cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you away from this slimy git and his sister, Harry." The man said.

"Watch it, Mutt." The woman snarled.

"Who do you think you are to speak to Sirius like that." Harry yelled at her.

The woman turned around, and Harry noticed that she had oddly coloured eyes. One obsidian, and one Emerald.

"I'm Kyela Snape, kid. I take it you're Harry. And this Mutt is one of the remaining banes of my existence."

--------------

Chapter 4

--------------

Harry was stunned. This was his aunt? His aunt had just attacked Sirius, and based on the emanating hatred from the odd eyes, looked like she would again at any moment.

"Kyela, don't do something you'll regret later, your nephew is watching." Severus unexpectedly interrupted them, trying to avoid any unpleasantness before blood could be shed.

"Severus, you know I warned, no, _promised_, the Mutt and his friends what I would do to them if I ever caught them messing with you again."

"Ha! And look where that got you, Cruella. Transferred from Hogwarts to virtual exile, faster than a Granian can run." Sirius gloated.

"Cruci..." Kyela snarled again, raising her wand in preparation to cast the crutacius curse.

"Expelliarmus." Severus cast before Kyela could complete her attack, disarming her and therefore stopping the curse.

"Sirius, stop provoking her." Harry beseeched, in an attempt to stop them.

"Kyela," Severus said. "We should go find Dumbledore, and tell him that you have arrived."

"I guess you're right Sev." Kyela replied rater meekly after having been bested by the 'Mutt'.

"Running away are you, Cruella" Sirius ridiculed.

"Not at all mutt, I'm just waiting for a more opportune moment without any prying witnesses to record your failure." She retorted.

With that comment, she started walking towards the castle.

Severus turned towards Harry. "Come along, Harry." Severus instructed.

Harry hesitated, as he thought about staying with Sirius instead. But it seemed that he hesitated too long, as he heard Kyela growl, and peer over her shoulder, her emerald coloured eye flashing with impatience.

"My brother said come Harry, so start moving."

Sirius came up behind Harry, and said with a smirk, "Let's get going kid, I'll come with you. Don't want to get Cruella in any more of a snit just yet."

On the way up to the castle, Kyela thought to herself "_Well so much for first impressions, huh. Stupid mutt, thinking he could get away with attacking Severus. Just lucky I arrived here early, who knows what would have happened with those two at each others throats._"

-----------------

Before the group reached the Headmaster's office. Sirius pulled Harry into an empty alcove, looked around to make sure they couldn't be overheard, and said, "We don't have to stay here, Harry. We could just leave now, you know."

"Sirius, I can't just leave. I have to at least try to get along with them, after all they are my relatives, and I don't have enough family to lose any without at least trying, and I think mum would have wanted me to get to know them." Harry replied, slightly frustrated at Sirius's attempt to avoid confrontation.

"Alright, Harry. Just be careful will you. I don't trust either of them as far as I could throw them, and lets face it, I don't have the strength of Hagrid to throw them far enough to avoid the stink." Sirius sighed. "We had better catch up to the two gits."

The duo caught up to Severus and Kyela just as they had uttered the password to Professor Dumbledore's office, of which the door slowly opened after only a short hesitation.

"So you two finally deigned to show up" Severus sneered before entering the office.

"Shut up Snape." Sirius growled.

"Severus, Harry, come on." Kyela commanded trying to maintain some of her wild temper.

"Wait, Sirius is coming too, right?" Harry queried. Kyela shook her head in disgust, but just growled in reply, and did not say anything to contradict Harry's query.

----------------

The four of them entered the headmaster's office, and displaying no sign of surprise, Dumbledore raised his eyes from the shimmering and mewling animal on the desk he was studying, and addressed the group. "Greetings Harry my boy, and accompanied by Ms. and Mr. Snape and Sirius, what a surprise to see you all here, today."

"Especially in one piece" mumbled Severus.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I highly doubt that this is a surprise. Surely you sensed my presence as I entered through the wards surrounding Hogwarts. However, I have found myself fortunate with the ministry's unusual haste in dealing with all the paperwork and have arrived earlier than expected."

"Ah, good fortune indeed, Ms.Snape. So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"I have been informed that the latest news from Headmistress Brookland is that Hogwarts still has not appointed a Defense professor for the coming year. I have also heard that if you do not hire one at least two weeks prior to the Start of Year Feast, the Ministry of Magic is going to send someone of their choice. Could this information be true?"

"Indeed it is true, Ms Snape, I am sure you have a good reason to ask?"

"As you know, Headmaster, now that I have moved from Australia I am now in search for gainful employment. Both my brother and I have mastery in potions and defense against the dark arts. You need a teacher, I need a job, and I have the qualifications. As the muggles say in their tacky way, you might call it scratching each others back. What do you say to my proposal?"

"Under normal circumstances Ms Snape, I would be inclined to refuse your application, as you were transferred to another school in the past rather than be expelled, in the understanding you would not return to Hogwarts……."

"What?" Harry interrupted.

"HA!" exclaimed Sirius, with a knowing sneer on his face

"However these are not normal circumstances," the Headmaster continued as if uninterrupted. "And as such I will accept you as a co-professor, with Severus, for the positions of Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"WHAT? Headmaster, you can't do that." Sirius proclaimed.

"I gratefully accept the position headmaster. Now we'll be heading to Severus' quarters, and tomorrow we will be heading to The Castle. It was a pleasure to see you Headmaster." Kyela announced before leaving.

"Sirius, would you have a moment or two?" The Headmaster asked, "I have something to discuss with you."

"Headmaster, I thank you for employing my sister, I'm sure you will not be displeased with her performance in this valuable position. Come along Harry." Severus said, as he left the office

Harry followed Severus out in a stunned stupor, contemplating what had been announced. _His Aunt had nearly been expelled from Hogwarts. Why? The only other person he knew that had been expelled was Hagrid, and they thought that he had let loose the monster from the Chamber of Secrets, could it be that what she did was similar? Better?... Or worse?_

---------------

The Trip down to the Dungeons was made in silence except for the patter of shoes on the uneven pavement, and as the trio approached the portrait, the rider upon the black horse approached.

"Kyela, wonderful to see you again..." The rider started.

"_Tojurs Pur_." Kyela interrupted with the relevant password.

"Well fine." Said the portrait, affronted, as it opened the access to the dungeon.

"Sorry, Reg." She mumbled as she entered the rooms followed by Harry and Severus. Once they had all entered the room the portrait swung closed behind them, and the rider glared after them.

Almost immediately Kyela, Severus and Harry took seats on the lounge suite. Kyela suddenly looked Harry in the eye. "I guess you have some questions you want to ask your aunt, huh?" Kyela stated.

Severus looked up at her suddenly, wondering if any of them were ready to hear what might come out. After all, he hadn't seen her for many years, and Harry had only met her today. What a first impression, after attacking Harry's godfather, here was Kyela about to open up the dark history long kept from public knowledge.

"Yeah I have plenty of questions." Harry said, and then continuing in a rush, "Why do you hate Sirius so much? What did Dumbledore mean when he said you were nearly expelled? If you knew about me, why haven't you ever come to see me? Why does Sirius call you Cruella? Why is he so against me staying with you? How..."

"Whoa, slow down." Kyela interrupted. "I can't answer anything while you're shooting questions at me. Now most of the questions that you've asked so far are interrelated. It's a long tale, and I'm going to attempt to answer your questions chronologically rather than in the order you asked, as it will be easier to understand.

But first, your question about the name Cruella. The Marauders heard Lily telling her friends about the muggle movies that the insipid creatures pour into dirty theatres to waste their time lost in futile fantasy. Her favorite movie was 101 Dalmatians, they must have overheard about the Cruella, the antagonist of the story, and thought the name was just too perfectly close to Kyela, because unfortunately, it stuck, and I have been cursed with that name now for more years than I care to remember. So there is one of your questions answered.

"So now the tale.

"I started my first year at Hogwarts two years prior to the Marauders, and Severus. During this time I became fast friends with Lucius Malfoy. When Severus started at Hogwarts, well let's just say he had difficulties making friends in his year. This was mainly because of the marauders and their 'practical jokes'. It was common for Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw to side together against the Slytherins, However your father and his band of merry men made it so much worse. The only things Severus had were Slytherin Loyalty, Lucius, and myself. However, Slytherin Loyalty has a tendency to suddenly disappear once behind closed doors.

"So, Severus stayed with us most of the time, and the next year Regulus Black came to Hogwarts. Now, like with Severus, the Marauders also decided to harass Regulus. The only reason they didn't take it as far was because of Regulus', and Sirius' mother. Scary woman, I tell you. But Severus and Regulus were best friends before the first week was through.

"Now, even before Regulus arrived we had confronted the Marauders many times. But during his first year we started a prank war with the Marauders, for every prank they did on any Slytherin, in particular us, for every one of their pranks, we had one of our own. Regulus was the brains behind most of them, as was Severus. However, at times when things turned nastier, Lucius and I would take things to a more serious level. Duels or curses usually, and then the Marauders would back down for a short while. After some time, we became known as The Riders, as in The Riders of the Apocalypse.

"Well, I think it would be best if I went and got us some refreshments, before continuing. Don't you agree, Severus? Harry, what can I get you?"

Kyela received an affirmative from them both, and headed off to get some tea for the three of them. After she had left, Severus and Harry sat in silence. Severus reminiscing over the past, while Harry was contemplating what had just been explained to him. Once Kyela returned, and the tea was served. Kyela sat back down, and began to continue her story.

"Now, the famous or infamous, werewolf incident happened when Black and your father sent Severus down to see Remus Lupin on the night of the full moon… you have heard of it right?" Kyela waited until Harry had responded with an affirmative.

"Well, that incident occurred very early in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I'll skip the minor details and get to the interesting part. After I found out about the incident, I went a little mad at the time, transformed into one of my animagus forms, and attacked Black and your father. I nearly killed them, and to my mind, at the time, that was perfectly fair as they could have killed Severus with that scheme, or have caused him to become a werewolf.

"Dumbledore found out about the incidents and gave us all our _punishments. _Black was given two week detention for his 'prank', and had 20 points taken from Gryffindor. Your father was given 50 points for '_saving a fellow students life_'. Severus had 20 points and a week's detention for going out past curfew, and I was to be expelled for assaulting two fellow students and causing serious injuries. However, when Lucius found out, he told his father, and suddenly my punishment became a transfer to the Australian Academy, as Dumbledore said, on the understanding that I wouldn't return, not to Britain, and especially not to _Hogwarts_.

"So I didn't return until I got a message from the British Ministry of Magic, asking for me to come back to help look after you, and to try and keep you safe. And according to the _familia vinculum_, your safety was in jeopardy, even though no harm had yet befallen to you."

Kyela followed with the last answer and said "I can see many reasons that Sirius wouldn't want you to stay with me and Severus, and these include the fact that I nearly killed him, or it could just be that he hates us, however his exact reasons are his own and I cannot fathom what goes on in his mind, but I'm far from the only one that queries what is in his mind".

"I think that covers all your questions Harry, anything else?" Kyela finished.

"N-no, I think that will do for now. I need some time to think all this over, okay?" Harry said. After he received nods from the two of them, he headed to his room to contemplate Kyela's story, and then hopefully drop off to sleep.

As he left, Harry could hear the debate starting between the two siblings about sleeping arrangements.

-------------

Thanks for reading, please review.

Once again I will say don't expect fast updates; hopefully this will have been the longest. I will finish this story.

--------------

**Glossary**

Granian – Winged Horse, more information in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander


End file.
